Fragments - RECUEIL D'OS
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur différents pairings. OS 2: Parle-moi. Je t'en prie, parle-moi. Les souvenirs et les rêves n'ont pas de frontière, pour Thomas. Et les non-dits finissent par s'accumuler, mais Minho n'est pas d'accord. (il est possible que j'écrive certains REQUESTS, s'il y en a... ;) )
1. How was it before? (Minho Newt)

_Hello à tous! Je pointe de nouveau le bout de mon nez, timidement, pour partager ce nouveau (petit) projet... Je vais m'aventurer du côté d'autres pairings, de ce fandom... (mais don't worry, il y aura quand même du newtmas! :) )_

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise! Pleins de bisous et bonne lecture._

 _OS n°1:_ _MINHO/NEWT_

 _Warnings:_ _Rated T_

 _Disclaimer:_ _les personnages et lieux de cette fanfiction appartiennent à James Dashner_

* * *

 ** _How was it before?_**

\- _Ça t'arrive de penser à ce que Thomas à dit?_

La phrase de Minho vint briser le silence du jour déclinant, et ses mots se perdirent dans l'air frais, qui leur caressait la peau depuis la montagne sur laquelle ils étaient perchés, celle qui surplombait le campement. De là où ils étaient, ils apercevaient les autres autour d'un feu de fortune, discutant entre eux, mais leur emplacement n'était pas visible depuis en-bas. Le crépuscule s'annonçait déjà, et Thomas, Fry et les autres avaient préféré redescendre.

\- _Quoi?_ Lui répondit la voix de Newt, dont la main était posée sur ses lèvres de manière songeuse, en retour. Mais il savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait.

Les yeux de Minho étaient fixés droit devant lui, perdus quelque part entre le ciel et l'horizon où disparaissaient les dernières nuances de rose. Un paysage trop paisible, trop irréel sachant la violence qui les entourait maintenant.

\- _Comme quoi… comme quoi on se connaissait tous depuis longtemps avant le Labyrinthe._

Sans qu'il ne bouge, les yeux de Newt se posèrent sur le visage de l'asiatique. Il paraissait avoir quelque chose d'autre à dire, qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer.

- _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_

Minho se retourna vers lui.

\- _Ça t'arrive?_

Newt le sonda du regard un instant, incertain de où le brun voulait en venir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors que ses yeux croisèrent un peu plus longtemps ceux de Minho, puis son regard se radoucit lorsqu'il vit que Minho attendait réellement un réponse de sa part, et il finit par répondre:

\- _Tout le temps, tu le sais bien_.

Ce n'était pas tant la perspective de s'être connus avant le Bloc et tout ce bordel qu'étaient leurs vies présentement, qui le travaillait, qui tournait dans sa tête lorsqu'il venait le temps de se reposer pour la nuit, et qu'étendu à même le sol ses yeux fixaient les étoiles (quand elles étaient visibles) sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver le sommeil. C'était plutôt le fait que, d'après Thomas, ils avaient tous étés amis, depuis leur plus jeune âge, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'aux prémisses des expérimentations que leurs faisaient subir le WICKED. S'imaginer plus jeune, avec ses mêmes amis mais ailleurs, dans ce qui semblait être une autre époque, partager des souvenirs sur lesquels ils n'avaient plus la main, avait quelque chose d'étourdissant. C'était comme si… comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre lui, dont l'existence s'était terminée il y a bien longtemps, et qu'aujourd'hui, il avait de nouveau conscience de l'existence de cet ancien lui sans pour autant le connaître. C'était lui, sans être lui. Est-ce que les autres ressentaient la même chose face à ses réminiscences qui n'en étaient pas vraiment?

 _\- Newt…_

La voix de Minho le sortit de ses entêtantes réflexions, et il remarqua en relevant les yeux qu'ils avaient posés sur le sol que son ami se tenait maintenant debout, face à lui. Plantés devant lui, avec le même air que tout à l'heure, comme si d'autres mots étaient au bord de ses lèvres et qu'il luttait pour oser les prononcer.

\- _Tu penses que… avant tout ça, toi et moi… toi et moi on était comme dans le Labyrinthe?_

Le cœur de Newt se serra subitement aux paroles de Minho. A cette question implicite qui voulait dire tant de choses en réalité. Dans le Labyrinthe… tout ça semblait aussi remonter à tellement loin en arrière. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le Bloc, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés de nouveau avec le WICKED, puis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis sur la Terre Brûlée pour finalement rejoindre les montagnes et la résistance… Les yeux de Newt s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans ceux de Minho, un peu trop brillants - indépendamment de sa volonté- et il y trouva la même chose que ce qu'il y avait en lui. La même nostalgie, la même appréhension, la même mélancolie.

-J _e… Min, on… on était tellement jeunes…_

 _\- On avait presque 13 ans… Peut être qu'il y avait déjà..._ ça _entre nous._

 _Ça_. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… mais pourtant pas tant que ça. La bas, dans le Labyrinthe, ils avaient partagés tant de choses. Tellement, qu'il y avait maintenant ce lien entre eux qui ne pouvait se défaire. Tellement qu'il lui semblait que Minho était inscrit dans sa peau, et que finalement son cœur et le sien n'étaient qu'un seul et même organe, qui battait pour eux deux. Mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient du traverser, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient partagés un de ces moments, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été proches _comme ça_ semblait bien trop lointaine, presque une illusion. Alors New avait presque envie de lui demander «Qu'est qu'il y a exactement entre nous?»; mais il le savait très bien, au fond de lui, et malgré les épreuves, malgré qu'il puisse essayer de se voiler la face, ou encore malgré ce qui pouvait tenter de les séparer, l'amour qu'il avait pour Minho était toujours là, toujours à vif, pulsant toujours dans ses veines, et il savait que rien au monde ne pourrait l'éteindre. Mais ses sentiments, ses émotions, plus rien ne semblait lui appartenir, parce que tout se mélangeait, parce que la douleur, la souffrance, l'horreur voulaient sans cesse prendre le dessus et que dans leur monde qui était prêt à tout instant à s'écrouler, il ne semblait plus y avoir de place pour quelconque sentiment agréable, pour ce genre de choses.

\- _Ça fait si longtemps Minho…_ sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et ses yeux étaient restés plantés dans les siens, incapables de s'en défaire parce que s'il le faisait, il lui paraissait que son monde pouvait s'écrouler plus encore à tout instant.

«Je sais» lui répondirent les yeux de l'asiatique, dont la main se tendit pour venir se poser sur la joue de Newt, et son pouce la caresser. Newt ferma les yeux, et s'appuya sur cette main, vers cette bribe de chaleur. Il réalisa seulement maintenant à quel point cela lui manquait, à quel point son corps en avait besoin. Étrangement, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient évadés du Labyrinthe que lui et Minho se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Et il en avait presque perdu l'habitude, que cette réalisation le frappa. Sa main s'agrippa au poignet du brun, comme pour se tenir, pour ne pas perdre pied et laisser de nouveau ce froid envahir son cœur.

Minho s'agenouilla alors devant lui, devant le rocher sur lequel le blond était assis, et son visage se retrouva au niveau du sien.

\- _Et si… et si on réessayait?_

Minho ressentait la même chose que lui. Qu'après toute cette absence de chaleur, après ce temps écoulé, ces douleurs traversées, il ne serait pas chose facile que de recommencer à s'aimer physiquement. Que même si leurs sentiments, l'un pour l'autre, n'avaient pas faiblis en eux, c'était autre chose que de retrouver le contact du corps de l'autre, que de réapprendre à s'abandonner, à faire confiance, à laisser ces émotions les envahir. Mais il le voulait tellement, tellement que ça en faisait presque mal. Là, sous la paume de Minho, il se sentait de nouveau en sécurité, protégé comme il avait pu l'être par le coureur, et tout ça se mettait à le submerger. Alors dans un murmure, il lui répondit:

\- _Oui…_

Les lèvres de Minho trouvèrent les siennes doucement, dans un souffle capturé par la bouche de l'autre, et Newt eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Son ventre se réchauffa, et ses bras entourèrent le cou de l'asiatique alors qu'il répondait à ce contact, que ses lèvres se mouvaient en miroir contre celles de Minho. Alors, tout sembla lui revenir d'un coup, même s'il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il se souvint de toutes ses sensations, de nouveau: il revit les lèvres des Minho au creux de son cou dans la salle des cartes, il revit son corps contre le sien, transpirant dans la chaleur d'une nuit fiévreuse, il revit ses mains parcourir son flanc, se perdre sur lui. Son sourire chaleureux dans le noir alors que sa main se posait sur son cœur. Cette impression que tout irait toujours bien parce qu'il lui promettait en silence, dans la manière qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour. Avec tellement de tendresse, et d'autres fois avec abandon et ferveur, lorsque le désir s'emparait d'eux plus intensément et qu'il se faisait irrépressible, et qu'il se perdait dans la sensation de l'avoir en lui. Ces nuit là il leur arrivait de faire l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'au matin et jusque leurs corps en soient engourdis et que le sommeil les enveloppe d'une torpeur si douce. Parfois Minho le plaquait simplement contre un mur isolé et le prenait là, en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Mais ils avaient toujours étais discrets, si discrets…. Il se demandait si quiconque avait pu être au courant. Peut être Alby, parce qu'il avait toujours été au courant de tout dans le Labyrinthe. La pensée de leur ancien meilleur ami lui vrilla le cœur, alors il chassa les souvenirs, et il se concentra sur le moment présent, sur ces sensations que les lèvres de Minho faisaient monter en lui à nouveau.

Bientôt, elles trouvèrent sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, son cou, et Newt soupira, ses mains prises dans les cheveux noirs de Minho. Il l'embrassait lentement, avec soin et retenue, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le brusquer, et parce que lui aussi avait besoin d'y aller doucement. Newt lui en fut reconnaissant. La bouche du brun quitta la jugulaire de l'ancien second du Bloc, et son visage vint se placer devant le sien une nouvelle fois. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent encore, et au travers de leur lumière il y eut toutes ses paroles silencieuses qui avaient toujours vibrées entre eux, tous ces sentiments plus forts que n'importe quelle sensation. Alors Minho vint embrasser le front de Newt, avant de poser le sien contre, et tous deux fermèrent les yeux pour simplement respirer l'air de l'autre. Une des mains de Newt était toujours dans les cheveux de l'asiatique, l'autre contre sa main quand à elle posée au creux de la joue du blond. Leur position était si intime, depuis des semaines sans avoir pu partager la chaleur de l'autre. Newt était dur, et il savait que Minho l'était aussi – parce qu'il y avait aussi ce courant électrique entre eux, et que tous ces souvenirs l'avaient rendu en proie au désir.

 _\- Minho, est-ce que…_ sa voix n'était que murmure, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler cela. _Je…_

 _\- Je peux te toucher?_

 _\- Oui, s'il te plaît…_

Les mains de l'asiatique trouvèrent le bouton du pantalon de Newt, qu'il détacha. Lorsqu'elles se glissèrent à l'intérieur, et que ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui, il gémit doucement. Minho le caressa avec lenteur, en lui murmurant des paroles aimantes à l'oreille, et il sentit le plaisir se frayer un chemin au creux de son bas-ventre, les flammes y grandir. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-même autour de la taille de Minho, toujours accroupi devant lui, et sa tête s'enfouit dans le cou de l'asiatique, pour respirer son odeur si réconfortante, alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres.

Minho le caressa encore et encore, avec tant d'amour, et d'envie, et Newt se sentit fondre sous son toucher. Il vint dans un gémissement étouffé, le nom de Minho sur les lèvres, juste avant que celles de l'asiatique capturent les siennes de nouveau.

Les étoiles avaient déjà envahi le ciel, et Minho laissa à Newt le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de caresser sa joue et de lui murmurer:

 _\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment c'était avant… tout ça. Je te veux toi maintenant, et je te voudrai toujours quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il a été, peut importe le reste._

 _\- Je t'aime._

Et rien que de prononcer ces paroles, il lui sembla que son cœur retrouvait sa véritable chaleur, et que même si il y avait encore tant à venir, que le monde était plus qu'incertain, il se sentait prêt à affronter tout ça tant qu'il avait Minho de nouveau à ses côtés, comme _ça._ Comme avant.

* * *

 _xxx_

 _Missfleurdelune_


	2. Reminiscentia (Thomas Minho)

_Bonsoiiir (enfin bonjour pour mes lecteurs en France?)_

 _Je reviens pour un second OS que j'avais écris il y a quelque temps déjà._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _OS n°2:_ _THOMAS/MINHO_

 _Warning: Rated T_

Disclaimer: Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

 ** _Reminiscentia_**

La porte de la salle de bain commune se referma dans un claquement sec, et le bruit du verrou actionné résonna dans le silence de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, uniquement troublé par le clapotement -devenu presque assourdissant- de gouttes d'eau, fuyant d'une des douches.

 _\- Parle-moi._

Thomas releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés, vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo sur lequel il était appuyé. La vitre était devenue opaque par endroits. Son regard croisa celui de Minho, qui se tenait derrière lui, le fixant les bras croisés.

\- _Tu as intérêt à me parler, Thomas, je ne sortirais pas de cette pièce -et toi non plus- tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait_.

L'intéressé secoua la tête avec un air las, la surprise laissant place au souvenir de pourquoi il s'était réellement isolé là, depuis une bonne heure – oh, ça ne lui était aucunement sorti de la tête, il tergiversait sans cesse depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul. Il baissa les yeux pour se plonger de nouveau dans la contemplation de la surface lisse du robinet,- bien qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à y voir si ce n'était un fragment de son reflet, flou-, restant délibérément dos à l'autre garçon. Non, il ne se tournerai pas. Il en était incapable… rien que l'idée de lui faire face faisait se serrer son ventre d'angoisse.

Exaspéré qu'il choisisse encore de fuir, Minho se rapprocha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. Un long frisson parcouru tout le corps de Thomas, tandis qu'il se fit violence pour ne pas se dégager promptement de ce toucher. Toucher qui le remuait tellement, que ça lui en faisait presque mal.

 _\- Thomas…._

La voix de Minho se brisa presque. Il se reprit.

 _\- Ça fait trois jours que tu te mures dans un silence quasi total, et que tu refuse ne serait-ce que de t'asseoir à côté de moi. Je suis ton meilleur ami, mec, alors s'il te plaît, parle moi, et dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

Le concerné ne broncha toujours pas.

\- _Si j'ai fait quelque chose…_ reprit Minho

Thomas soupira doucement, et se retourna pour faire enfin face à l'autre blocard, délogeant par la même occasion la main de celui-ci de son épaule, où le contact avait commencé à le brûler.

\- _J'ai fait un rêve récemment_.

Il lui dit cela d'une voix rauque, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Sans préambule, parce que tout s'emmêlait bien trop dans sa tête, et que c'est la seule chose précise qu'il réussi sur le moment à prononcer.

\- _Un rêve?_ Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'asiatique. _On fait tous des rêves, Thomas, tu sais_.

Thomas ne releva pas le sarcasme, bien à des lieues d'être sensible à l'humour habituel de l'asiatique, et continua:

- _C'était un de ces rêves sur avant… tout ça. Avant le labyrinthe._

Là, Minho le regarda avec curiosité. Les rêves de Thomas, après la transformation qu'il s'était lui même infligé en plantant avec férocité un des crochets d'un griffeur dans sa cuisse, leur avaient toujours apportés des indices, des informations précieuses, qui jusqu'à présent s'étaient montrées véridiques. Là où les souvenirs revenaient sans aucune logique et coordination à la mémoire de ceux s'étant fait piqués, comme Alby, Ben… le cœur de Minho se serra quelque peu. Chez Thomas, c'était différent: les choses lui revenaient désordonnées, certes, mais elles avaient un tant soit peu de sens -si une telle définition, «avoir du sens», pouvait encore se rapporter à quelque chose-, et elles ne le bouffaient pas entièrement pour le plonger dans la folie comme avec les autres. Mais là, en tout cas, sa réaction était différente d'habitude. Oh, il était toujours perturbé par les informations qui ressurgissaient quand c'était le cas, mais s'il réagissait ainsi en se murant dans le silence, et avec l'air si touché, c'est qu'il y avait définitivement _quelque chose_.

\- _Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau?_

 _\- Je...je ne sais pas vraiment._

Il marqua une pause, -sa voix se répercutait singulièrement dans le silence glacé de la pièce-, avant de reprendre:

- _J'ai rêvé… de nous. Avant tout ça, avant que l'on soit envoyé au Bloc._

Sa voix était étrangement serrée. Minho le regarda avec intérêt:

\- _Nous… qui?_

Thomas hésita, mais finit par répondre:

\- _J'ai rêvé de toi, et moi._

Minho fronça les sourcils. La manière dont il avait dit cela était étrange, les mots sonnaient d'une différente manière, que si tout était 'normal'. Mais rien n'était normal depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Bloc. Ni même depuis qu'ils s'était chacun réveillés dans le Bloc, d'ailleurs.

Au point où en était Thomas, ce dernier décida de continuer. Ça avait beau lui tordre l'estomac, le rendre malade, accélérer son pouls sous l'angoisse et infliger à son corps une chaleur insupportable, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Minho avait voulu qu'il lui parle? Très bien, au risque de bouleverser les choses, il allait le faire.

\- _Tu m'as dis quelque chose. Tu m'as dis…_

La voix de Thomas butta. Le bruit de l'eau sur le carrelage le rendait presque fou, ses pensées s'embuaient, et son cœur battait trop vite. Repenser inlassablement à ce rêve le perturbait tellement, et devoir en parler à l'asiatique parce que celui-ci l'avait exigé relevait de la torture. Le regard de Minho était vrillé au sien, lorsqu'il releva les yeux.

\- _Dis-moi, Thomas. Je suis là pour t'écouter, ok? Je veux que tu me parle_.

Thomas le scruta un instant, puis finit sa phrase.

\- _Tu m'as dit_ : «Pour rien au monde, je ne veux oublier ça. Il y a des choses qu'ils ne pourront pas nous prendre. Ils ne pourront pas nous prendre ça. Jamais.».

Minho fronça d'avantage les sourcils, sans cesser d'observer Thomas. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, et les yeux de Thomas dans les siens était rempli d'incertitude, de panique, de mélancolie, de… de trop de choses à la fois, et Minho s'étonna lui même de parvenir à déceler ces émotions. Leurs regards, étrangement, paraissaient maintenant rivés l'un à l'autre, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parviennent à le détacher. Comme si quelque chose avait subitement changé, dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, entre eux. Parce que les mots prononcés dans le rêve de Thomas étaient tout sauf innocents. Que les rêves de Thomas étaient des fragments du passé. Et que Minho avait peur d'y comprendre quelque chose.

- _Thomas…_ sa voix flancha. _Thomas, qu'est ce qu'on faisait dans ton rêve?_

Les secondes qui précédèrent la réponse de Thomas étaient plus longues que jamais. Lourdes, presque une torture.

\- _Je… on…_

Thomas ferma les yeux, et inspira. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Alors, de but en blanc, il le fit.

\- _Tu me touchais, et tu m'embrassais._

Et là le temps s'arrêta.

* * *

Lorsque Thomas ré-ouvrit les yeux, Minho n'était plus là.

* * *

Le silence, le froid, l'oubli. L'oubli, c'est ce qu'il cherchait désespéramment. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à ce qui était la réalité, mais il pouvait se forcer à faire disparaître ces pensées. Ou du moins…. Le pouvait-il?

L'eau ruisselait sur les cheveux de Thomas, coulait sur son visage, trempait ses vêtements qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever. Il voulait juste oublier, penser à autre chose, un de ses mains crispée sur le mur, sa tête baissée sous le jet d'eau de la douche. La salle de bain commune était sombre, sans d'autres lumières que la lueur sous la porte et le souvenir des néons précédemment allumés, il était seul, les autres blocards étaient au réfectoire. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Il voulait juste se concentrer sur la sensation de l'eau glissant sur lui, et respirer.

Les yeux clos, l'esprit noué, il n'entendit pas les pas résonner sur le carrelage et se rapprocher de la douche où il avait trouvé refuge. Il n'entendit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, brisée, et bien trop connue, ne s'élève derrière lui.

 _\- Thomas…_

Minho. Thomas ne broncha pas, bien trop honteux pour croiser le regard de l'asiatique. Lorsque celui-ci fit un pas en avant, et posa une main sur son avant-bras, une impression de déjà-vu s'insinua en lui. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, et ce fut Minho qui le tourna vers lui, bien trop proche de lui, et maintenant sous le jet de la douche lui aussi. Leurs corps étaient presque collés, du fait de la promiscuité de l'espace où ils se trouvaient, encadrés par le mur froid. L'eau coulait à présent aussi sur les cheveux et les vêtements de Minho, et leurs regards se trouvèrent à nouveau, comme la veille au soir. Mais quelque chose de nouveau -ou du moins d'intensifié- brillait dans les yeux de l'asiatique. Quelque chose de brûlant. Et sa voix était tout aussi chaude, et rauque, lorsqu'il parla:

 _\- Embrasse-moi._

Il y eu un lourd silence, après ses mots.

Thomas resta immobile, perdu, tandis que son cœur rata un battement.

 _\- Quoi?_

\- Si ça c'est déjà passé, alors je veux voir ce que ça fait. Je veux… je veux me souvenir. Je veux t'embrasser, parce que l'idée me rend fou. Ça m'obsède, Thomas. Alors s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi, ou c'est moi qui le ferait…

Et les lèvres de Thomas furent sur les siennes, humides, brûlantes. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça, comme si cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, comme si rien n'était plus juste que _ça._ Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent comme si elles avaient toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, et leurs souffles se mélangèrent, erratiques.

Les mains de Thomas s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Minho, tandis que celui-ci le poussa contre le mur derrière lui, les mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage, et son corps pressé contre le sien. Bien vite, tout s'effaça autour d'eux, et la chaleur s'intensifia. Thomas glissa ses mains sur les hanches de l'asiatique, cherchant désespérément plus de contact. Celui-ci gémit contre ses lèvres lorsque leurs bassins rentrèrent en contact, et que chacun pu sentir l'érection douloureuse de l'autre.

Minho se détacha pour reprendre son souffle, avec peine, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, en réalisant l'ampleur de leur désir à cet instant précis.

 _-Si c'était juste avant qu'on m'envoie dans le Labyrinthe…_

Thomas hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- _On avait que 14 ans…_ souffla Minho avec incompréhension.

\- _Tu m'embrassais, mais… on savait pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait. C'était… même si on en avait envie, c'était encore assez… innocent. Du moins…_

La main de Thomas qui était sur la taille de Minho froissa quelque peu son t-shirt, alors qu'il ramenait le corps de l'asiatique près du sien, pour que leurs bassins s'effleurent.

 _\- Ce n'était pas encore_ comme ça _._

La tête de Minho se posa alors contre l'épaule de Thomas, qui ferma les yeux , et inspira pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur, son souffle qui se faisait erratique. Il y avait trop de choses d'un coup, entre eux; c'était comme si… ils avaient besoin d'un instant pour assimiler. Assimiler l'ampleur de ce qui se réveillait soudain, de ce qui les submergeait. Thomas se mordit la lèvre, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de l'autre garçon effleurer doucement son cou, sa mâchoire, y laissant une sensation électrisante, et une de ses mains venir froisser d'avantage le tissu gorgé d'eau de son t-shirt. Son corps s'enflamma.

\- _J'ai envie que ce soit «comme ça»_ , souffla Minho, si bas que ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement.

Ses mains se perdirent alors dans le bas de son dos, et il ramena encore une fois son bassin contre le sien; leurs entre-jambes se rencontrèrent, et la friction fit naître un frisson dans leurs corps.

\- _Minho… Minho, je…moi aussi. J'ai besoin de.. plus._

La main de Thomas passa sous le haut de Minho pour se poser sur son ventre.

- _Thomas, putain…_

Et l'asiatique ponctua ses mots en attrapant le t-shirt de Thomas pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête, avant que ce dernier ne fasse de même avec le sien, et que leurs bouches se retrouvent pour s'écraser l'une contre l'autre, avec une ferveur décuplée.

Là, dans cette douche au beau milieu d'un lieu où ils savaient ne pas être en sécurité, et pour une fois seuls, ils s'abandonnèrent à cette chose nouvelle. Leurs vêtements se perdirent rapidement au sol, et libérés de quelconque entrave leurs corps nus se trouvèrent. Le temps ne sembla soudainement plus avoir de sens, de valeur – du moins, ils l'oublièrent. Parce que leurs mains à chacun vinrent errer sur la peau de l'autre, se perdre à des endroits toujours plus intimes, et qu'à travers leurs soupirs, ils découvrirent un nouvel horizon.

* * *

xxx, Luna


End file.
